


quick burn

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gratuitous fire metaphors, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: Slick, Kamino, and the 212th
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	quick burn

When you were a cadet, you wanted more. 

You still want more now, of course, but back then it was intense and overwhelming in a way that it no longer is. Now it just smolders in your heart, a long burning flame that warms you on the coldest nights and flickers with you when you must fight.

When you were deployed, you needed more.

You needed more like you needed oxygen, like you needed your brothers to try and navigate that plight. You needed more with a intensity that burned much too bright.

You held onto the flames too tight.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Come talk to me on Tumblr [@coruscantguard!](https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
